


Schrodinger's Cat

by teuklberries



Category: K-pop, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Familiars, M/M, Magic, Multi, Shapeshifting, Witchcraft, Witches, fed up witch dongju, suspicious youngjo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teuklberries/pseuds/teuklberries
Summary: Youngjo KNOWS that something is up with that damn cat. But Keonhee doesn't believe him. Who is going to believe that the neighbours cat isn't actually a cat?Meanwhile, Geonhak KNOWS that Youngjo has him figured out. But Dongju doesn't believe him. How is the neighbour going to know that the cat is a shifter?
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Keonhee, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 9





	Schrodinger's Cat

“It’s not a real cat.”  Youngjo said insistently, his expression stern.  Keonhee looked up from his book and gave  Youngjo a puzzled look, evidently wondering what bullshit  Youngjo had gotten on board with now. 

“What do you mean it's not a real cat. How can a cat not be real?”  Keonhee asked, still confused by  Youngjo’s original statement.  Youngjo grunted and kicked his shoes off, letting them fall into the pile of other shoes and various outdoor items discarded beside the front door. 

“It’s not a real cat. It’s too smart.”  Youngjo repeated, more insistent this time.  Keonhee sighed and put his book down, his arms extended to call  Youngjo over into a hug.  Youngjo grunted and trudged across to  Keonhee , his expression still one of distaste. He settled into  Keonhee’s arms quickly, his tense limbs relaxing against the warmth of his partner, the stresses of the day melting away finally. 

“It’s just not... It’s too smart... It looks at me like it knows something...”  Youngjo grumbled.  Keonhee rolled his eyes and lent down to press a kiss to Youngjo’s forehead

“Sure, love, it’s not a real cat, it’s a shape shifting man and he is  gonna eat your face off in your sleep.”  Keonhee teased, earning a grunt from Youngjo. 

“Very funny... It just looks too smart. I feel like it’s seeing into my soul. Doesn’t make it any better that the owner is a total weirdo too.”  Youngjo mumbled against  Keonhee’s firm chest, the smooth fabric tickling his cheeks.  Keonhee shook his head and pulled  Youngjo closer, still not entirely used to his partners antics. 

“Okay, love, well when the cat comes to tell you it’s mission to take over the world, you come tell me right away yeah?” He laughed, fully aware of  Youngjo’s less than pleased expression. “Let's just go make dinner, yeah? I’m starving.”  Keonhee said happily.  Youngjo nodded and stood up, pulling  Keonhee with him. 

“You’re so mean to me.”  Youngjo grumbled, smacking  Keonhee’s ass lightly as he walked through into the kitchen.  Keonhee gasped and then giggled, his cheeks tinted red, before skipping off into the pantry to gather cooking materials.  Youngjo smiled, finally, for what felt like the first time that day, work had been hell and he had been miserable the whole time, no chance of a smile from him. Not until he came home to Keonhee. Even if that damn cat had been watching him again when he arrived home. 

“We should make California rolls! I’ve been craving them all day!”  Keonhee’s voice called out from the pantry, cheerful as ever.  Youngjo smiled again and stepped into the kitchen finally, one hand ruffling his hair and another reaching for the apron hung up on the door,

“Sound’s good, love, bring it all out here and I'll prep, yeah?”  Youngjo called back, finally at ease, even if that damn cat still lingered in the back of his mind. There’s something about that cat and he knows it. Even if he can’t prove it.

+

“He totally knows, he looks at me like he has me figured out.”  Geonhak whined for the 4 th time that evening, pushing  Dongju just a little bit closer to the edge of sanity. 

“How the fuck could he know? Have you told him?”  Dongju replied, his patience thinning.  Geonhak groaned and draped himself dramatically over the table they had settled at for dinner, almost knocking over a cup in his dramatic process. 

“I haven’t, I’m not stupid, but I just know he knows. He looks at me like I killed his husband or something.” He whined again, still draped over the table.  Dongju reached over to flick  Geonhak on the forehead, the latter crying out petulantly in faux pain, as if  Dongju had seriously injured him. 

“Get up, you’re going to knock something over.”  Dongju chastised “You can tell you’re a cat,  jesus christ .” 

Geonhak stuck his tongue out at  Dongju before going back to his dinner, his sleek black ears twitching in a subtle display of happiness.  Dongju smiled ever so slightly, having noticed the twitching happening above  Geonhak’s line of vision.

“I’m glad you like it, I tried something new, I didn’t know if it would pay off.”  Dongju said through a mouthful of food.  Geonhak looked puzzled for a second before realisation dawned on him, his face falling just slightly as  Dongju chuckled,

“Did these fucking ears give me away again?” He asked, pointing to the aforementioned ears accusingly.  Dongju nodded and shoved another spoonful of his food into his mouth, trying not to choke as he let out tiny laughs at  Geonhak’s frustration,

“I don’t know why you keep them so often; they give away so much, they totally ruin your stoic image.”  Dongju said after  Geonhak had gotten rid of the offending parties, replacing them with a head of mint green hair to match his clean white shirt.  Geonhak furrowed his eyebrows and took a long swig from his drink, his expression stern

“Because they make me feel hot and I feel comfortable enough around you to do things that make me comfortable, is that reason enough, Commander  Dongju ?” He said, his eyes narrowed.  Dongju laughed and raised an eyebrow at Geonhak, his expression suddenly devious.

“It makes you feel hot? Okay, furry.” He said with a grin.  Geonhak sputtered for a second before throwing his napkin at  Dongju , his cheeks stained a deep red. 

“I am not a furry! I just... Like my ears!”  Geonhak whined, his resolve not so strong anymore.  Dongju laughed harder at  Geonhak’s weak comeback, his hands covering his mouth as he did so

“Okay, sounds like something a furry might say, if you ask me.” He teased.  Geonhak flushed and pulled the collar of his shirt over his face, hiding his  embarrassment from  Dongju .  Dongju shook his head and returned to eating, his grin still as present as ever.

“I told you that you could be my familiar and you chose a cat as your main form, when you could’ve had what, a wolf? A tiger? But no, you chose a cat.”  Dongju paused, for his own dramatic effect. “Because you’re a furry.” He finished, satisfied with the level of humiliation he had pushed  Geonhak to. 

Geonhak grumbled as he finished his meal, begrudgingly enjoying the food  Dongju had made, even though the latter had spent a solid 2 minutes accusing him of being a furry (which he absolutely was NOT). The pair finished their food, spent a good 10 minutes clearing the table, then settled together on the couch finally, the day’s stresses melting out of their bodies and into the soft cushions below them. They sat in comfortable silence for around 30 minutes before  Dongju spoke up, his tone soft and relaxed,

“Please don’t hate me, but I have things for you to do tomorrow.” He said gently, his face resting against  Geonhak’s soft hair.  Geonhak groaned and poked  Dongju’s thigh in annoyance, not a fan of working too hard, even though he had chosen to become a familiar.  Dongju poked  Geonhak in return, his expression stern, but in a playful way. 

“Just a few things, nothing too strenuous, and you can do them all as a cat, promise.”  Dongju said reassuringly, hoping that the prospect of working in his feline form would be appealing to  Geonhak . After a few seconds of silence  Geonhak grunted out a  quiet ‘fine’, giving in to  Dongju as he always did. 

Dongju grinned broadly and settled against  Geonhak’s hair again, satisfied with his work. The pair settled into a comfortable silence again, both drifting in and out of sleep, before eventually falling into a comfortable slumber, their limbs entangled and their noses tucked safely behind each other's ears, gentle snores muffled by each other’s skin, the world totally blocked out, just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed
> 
> kofi link: https://ko-fi.com/mars_127
> 
> curcious cat link: https://curiouscat.qa/tyongieberry


End file.
